


When The Hell Freeze, I'll Fall For You (Secret Santa 2015)

by LuneChat



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on AFF, Fluff, M/M, Romance, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneChat/pseuds/LuneChat
Summary: "You said you'll fall in love with me when hell freezes right? if you must know, there's a town named Hell in Norway that's frozen a lot. What? You never specified what hell you meant."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I love Woosoo and they're adorable af.. (and fortunately someone give this prompt to me)  
> And sorry, my grammar sucks, English is not my 1st language..

 

Buzzing sound from the TV fills the silence in their living room, but the lover cuddling on the couch didn't seem to mind the pleasant silence though. They're too lost in their own little world that nobody pays attention with whatever being broadcast on TV.

They were contented with the peaceful atmosphere, slowly lulling them to sleepiness. Myungsoo looked at his boyfriend's face that etched with sleep, dozing off on his shoulder. _Cute._

He rearranged his sitting position to make the elder get more comfortable leaning into him, his hands back to wrapping the other's waist into a warm hug. He nuzzles his nose on top of Woohyun's hair, smelling the intoxicating sweet smell from his favorite strawberry shampoo the elder use. It was Myungsoo's favorite too, but the other didn't need to know that.

He feels warm feeling crept up his stomach at the sight of his lover blinking cutely, fighting with his sleepiness before look up to Myungsoo and smile forming on each other lips. The younger cupped his boyfriend's cheek, shortened their distance and capture the other's lips in gentle kiss. No tongue involve, just the feeling each other's warm lips.

They broke the kiss and the elder let out a content sigh. He hugs the other close, and let Woohyun curls up before nuzzle his pointy little nose into his neck. By now the elder is practically sitting in Myungsoo's lap and Woohyun knew that it was the younger's favorite position. Like he could protect his older lover's smaller frame from any harmful things.

They stay like that for some minutes before Myungsoo's stomach grumble, reminding him that they haven't had their dinner yet.

"I should've prepared dinner, like one hour ago. But who's the one that keep insisting to watch TV and cuddling? Now look at your upset stomach, poor baby.” The elder pout adorably. “And you’re the one who kept telling me not to skip a meal at that." Woohyun chuckled lightly before proceed to stand up from the younger's lap, not without whining noise coming from the other because the loss of warmth though.

Myungsoo stayed sitting on the couch alone for some minutes, but the lonely feeling was too hard for him to bear. So he stand up to follow his boyfriend in the kitchen and was greet by a sight of his lover cutting vegetables while wearing a cute pink frilly apron (his birthday present from Myungsoo), with back turns to him.

The other still didn't notice his presence, so Myungsoo sneak up behind him before capture his lover into a back hug. Startling the other male at first, but the elder eventually wrap his hands above his younger lover's arm that circling his waist from behind.

"Can't you wait patiently on the couch, hmm? If you keep clinging to me like this, we will never get our dinner ready Soo." Woohyun smile at him before tried to unwrapping the hand that still on the elder's waist.

But it's not Myungsoo if he backs down at that, he keep his arms on its position and wraps it even tighter.

"No, I miss you so much already Hyunnie. Can't we stay like this while you continue your cooking?" He pleads with his best aegyo (which is so rare, he hates to do it) to melt the elder while peppering his boyfriend's neck with butterfly kisses. And a chuckle is all he gets as the response.

"Never in my life had I thought I would hear that comes from you Soo, especially with aegyo accompanying it. But as much as I love to stay like this, I can't move around kitchen freely with you latched on my back. We might burn out our dinner, did you want that?" A head shake comes from his younger lover.

"So now wait patiently, will you? Go watch TV or something." Woohyun spun around in his hold, grabbed his cheeks and give each of it a light kiss, before he proceed to kiss the forehead and pecks his lips. "I love you baby." Then he releases the hug and shoo the younger from the kitchen area.

He playfully slaps the elder's ass before hurriedly making his way towards the living room to dodge his lover’s nagging. "I love you too, bigger baby." Myungsoo shout once he reached the living room, dropping on to couch and start flicking through some channels. Nothing interests him like spending his time with his lover. He sighed, _I'm really whipped._

He stayed still without really watching, it’s just another stupid show anyway. And with the only sounds in the room come from TV, he finds himself slowly drowning in thought. Reminiscing their relationship in the past.

 

* * *

 

If one year ago someone would tell him that he will date Nam Woohyun, his reaction would be laughing his ass off. Or maybe ask the person to bet with him (which fortunately he didn't, that would cost him money, _lot of money_ from being lost) to prove his point. That just sounds ridiculous.

Never he would thought himself to be gay (okay that’s a lie, everybody pretty much know that), more over being the loving, clinging, doting and protective type of boyfriend like he is now. He was a really cold guy in the past, but only his facial expression though. He even got an ‘Ice Prince’ as nickname.

 

Their first meeting was memorable, but not in a good way. He was strolling around his campus when the elder running brush past him with no apologize whatsoever, but that’s still not the reason why their meeting was unforgettable.

Myungsoo was drinking his coffee when it pours down to his white pants and he had a presentation in just half an hour, while the rude guy seems to drop his student id (it said Nam Woohyun by the way). He already wanted to curse at the stranger that seems not to have any common sense, until he meet with the other’s pale (but still handsome) face. And not only that, the stranger suddenly collapsed in front of him.

That really shock him, he didn’t know what to do and there’s nobody else around them at the time. To be completely honest, Myungsoo wanted to leave the other by himself because his important presentation will start less than 30 minutes. But his conscience pokes him hard, so after contemplating with the best reason for his late arrival to explain to his professor, Myungsoo reluctantly carry the fainted male to the nearest bench.

The other male is surprisingly light, like he might’ve not eating properly, so it didn’t make his job hard to pick him. But that also concern him, maybe that was the reason why this attractive male fainted. But that's for later, now he needs to wake up this guy or he will really be late for his presentation.

After laying Woohyun carefully ( _yes_ , he read the name in the student Id) on the bench, he checks the other’s pulse first. It beats a bit slower than it normally should but still okay, so Myungsoo start by tapping lightly the other’s slightly chubby cheeks to wake him up. But it seems like it didn’t give any effect, so he start by tapping it harder and yelling “hey wake up” multiple times. But it still gives no effect so he shake the other’s shoulder and even contemplates to doing a mouth to mouth CPR if it didn’t works out.

This time it finally worked and the other male start to stir lightly from his unconsciousness state, making him sigh in relief. And then, he meets with the most beautiful pair of eyes he ever sees when Woohyun’s eyes flutter open. That make Myungsoo’s heart stop beating for a second, he felt something crept on his stomach but can’t really point it out what that means.

But of course the magic moment had to be broken when Woohyun suddenly scream loudly, Myungsoo even had to cover his ear to prevent any damage for his hearing. He then suddenly jumps from his sleeping position, startling him even more.

“Where am I? What time is it? Am I in heaven now? Why the angel is so handsome? I must be doing good things in my life before.” That sentence pours out without stop from Woohyun’s mouth, confusing the other male.

“Whoaa.. Hold on a second. Ask one thing at a time. I can’t possibly answer all of that. Wait, did you say I’m an angel?” Myungsoo suddenly realized what the other male was saying and honestly it amused him.

Woohyun seem to freeze after realizing what he had said, a bit blushing before panicking once again. “N-no.. You misheard it, I-I didn’t say that. Uhh.. More importantly, what happen to me? Who are you?”

Myungsoo sigh loudly, this male is too noisy even for someone so weak that had fainted earlier. “You were fainted earlier Woohyun-ssi, after bumping into me and spilling my coffee onto my jeans without even apologizing to be exact. And before you ask anything else, I know your name because your student Id fell out from you.”

“What? Fainted? Wait, how long I was out?” He looks at his watch before screaming in panic again. “Oh My GOD! I’m late for the test! Arghh Mr. Kim would kill me if I didn’t pass his subject again!” Woohyun whining loudly while grabbing his hair in frustration, he forgot for a moment that he was not alone.

But that snapped Myungsoo too, he suddenly remember he got his own business to do and he already spend too much time from interacting with this handsome stranger. So he got up and dusts his pants a bit. “Now that you already awake, I guess you could figure it out yourself and I got my own presentation to attend. So, bye.”

Before he got to leave, there’s a hand preventing him from moving though. “Wait, you didn’t answer my question. I can’t even say thanks to you because I don’t know your name.” Woohyun look at him with those captivating puppy eyes and really, Myungsoo knew by then this man will be his weakness.

“Right, I’m Kim Myungsoo. But no need to thank me, I’m a medical student so I just practicing what I would’ve encounter later just a little early.” He tried to play it cool, even when his heart is beating faster than it should (Later then, he knew it was the first sign of his fall).

And with that, he walks away from Woohyun to his own appointment (luckily he wasn’t late), then maybe they will never meet again.

_Or_ that’s how it all _should’ve_ end, but apparently fate has another plan for them.

 

Myungsoo found out later that his one year older friend, Sungyeol who’s in the music major by the way, knew Woohyun all along (turns out they’re same age friend and majoring the same course) and that very same day was the day he thought it would be good for introducing him to Myungsoo at lunch.

So after that eventful day, Myungsoo is suddenly aware of Woohyun’s presence around him. Which is not that hard, because the other male is practically pestering him almost every time of the day with his greasy and bubbly personality (and get ignored by the younger most of the times).

At first it was to offer an apology for staining his pants, but then it becomes a friendlier attempt to lunch together. The elder said he just tried to be nicer to his savior and because of him, he get to the test on time and past the class.

Not that he annoyed though, it was just his insecurity about the other’s motive that keep him ignoring almost every attempt of the conversation. He didn’t even know if his attraction towards the male will get a good feedback, so he better not starting anything at all he thought. _Heck_ , he didn’t even know if the other male is gay or just love to flirt at anything that moves and actually was too shy to ask.

With that, his days filled with Woohyun who often showed up during his lunch hour and flirting to him, but greasy was always the elder nature so the younger didn’t put too much thought on that. Instead, he usually just answers the other’s question with one word that makes even Sungyeol confused with his unfriendly action towards the other. Myungsoo even refused to call the elder “Hyung”, saying that he didn’t fit the title. Not like the other complained though, Woohyun said it’s even makes them feels closer.

But despite all the cold treatment, Myungsoo sometimes also warn the other male about the important for not skipping a meal after it turns out his suspicion was true about the reason why the elder faint the other day. The younger found out it was the bad habit of Woohyun to skip a meal when it’s test season, and because his major is medical student so he stated that it was the only reason why he cared for the elder. Or at least _that_ was what he had been telling the other.

His ‘hot and cold’ actions were so contradicting, that makes Woohyun confused as hell. It’s going on for some months already, until one day Myungsoo found himself being confronted by the elder at the very same park they first met. And like that time, they were alone.

Apparently the other is having ulterior motive, he was longing for the younger’s affection and actually it was nice. But Myungsoo being too prideful and shy at the same time, tried to ignore the conversation like usual.

Then again, it’s not Woohyun if he didn’t make more attempts to annoy the other.

“Yahh Kim Myungsoo! Here I am confessing my feeling to you, but why are you being as cold as ice and ignore me?” He even makes a pout to emphasize his hurting feeling, while poking the younger’s chest lightly.

Myungsoo really wanted to wipe away the pout with a kiss that time, but he still didn’t believe in this ‘too _good_ to be true’ situation so he stayed still in silence. Not until he heard another words from the other that he believe it’s not his imagination though, it’s _too real_ and only Nam Woohyun would say that.

“Why are you so cold? The nickname ice prince suits you perfectly I guess. I bet even Hell would freeze when you are there.” The elder folding his hands in front of his chest, pout still decorating his handsome face.

It irks Myungsoo a bit, so he decided to reply with a witty answer. “Yeah, like it could. But then again if hell could freezes, just then, I might start falling for you.” He said nonchalantly, although he is not sure himself why he replied like that. He already fell, but he won’t let the other know.

"You said you'll fall in love with me when hell freezes right?” The elder starts to smirk. ”If you must know, there's a town named Hell in Norway that's frozen a lot. What? You never specified what hell you meant." Woohyun grins smugly at the younger, chin slightly tilt up like mocking the other. His geography lesson while in high school is proven to be useful at times.

Myungsoo just staring with eyes wide, mouth agape. He couldn’t believe that there’s town named Hell, he curse inwardly why he never listened to his geography teacher rather than sleeping through the entire course. But of course with his medical major as a goal, he didn’t really need to know geography anyway.

But then he looked at Woohyun’s hopeful eyes, like he really mean it and the younger thought it might not give him any harm to really date the greasy guy when he already fall for him too.

“Fine _fine_.. You’re hopeless, really. But I’m a man of my words, so at least I’ll give you one chance to a date with me first.” Myungsoo sigh dramatically like it was a really burdening task to do, but his heart was beating faster than bullet train right at the moment.

He didn’t get a chance to say anything else as the elder already jump into him, hugging him tightly but smiling really wide that the younger felt it was worth the choky feeling he got from the hug.

“Thank you, I won’t let you down Soo~ I’ll give you the best date you ever get and you will fall for me soon! So, tomorrow at 5 sounds good?” Woohyun’s eyes smile melts him furthermore. And to be honest the date really was the best date he ever went to.

 

 

* * *

 

"Soo? Soo baby~?" He heard someone called his name. "Kim Myungsoo? Myungiee~ wake up from your daydream." Now he heard the other clear, it was his lover's voice.

Myungsoo snapped from his mind trip to the past, he look at his boyfriend's face that now only 5 inch from his own face. How long has he been out? He had that tendency to daydreaming whenever he was alone and ignore his surroundings. Making him looks like an arrogant prick that didn’t care for his surrounding in other people eyes, when actually he just lost in thought.

Woohyun pouted cutely while furrowing his eyebrows and hands on his slim waist, he looks funny while trying to pretending mad. Myungsoo chuckled before smiling at his lover lovingly and lean to kiss him, not without the elder struggling half-heartedly (still pretending to be sulking) though. But eventually he responded to the younger's kiss, letting the warm lips mold with each other.

"What are you thinking earlier, huh? That makes you ignore your hot lover here while he is being a sweet boyfriend and cooked you a dinner?" Woohyun asked him after they break their kiss, sitting again on his lover's lap. His hand back to its place, circling the younger’s neck.

"You." That got an eye roll from the elder, Myungsoo chuckled and circling his hands on Woohyun's waist. "Or to be exact, us. How our first meeting was a disaster and look at us now, kissing the daylight of each other in every single time we could." He saw his lover's lips form a warm smile, and he finds himself mirroring the other's action.

"Yeah, who could ever tell, that the ice prince is actually so cute and cuddly? I never imagine myself with you in the future honestly, even when I knew I have a crush on you back in the days." Woohyun chuckled as he reminiscing the past, oh how he missed that time.

"Yeah, I never imagine myself with someone so greasy like you either." He got a slap on his arm from his lover. Myungsoo just laugh at his boyfriend's antics. "But underneath those greasy layers, I found someone that mature but cute at the same time, someone I can trust with all my faith, someone I imagine will spend the rest of my life with, someone I can love with all my heart."

By now the elder is left speechless, his eyes get watery but his smile only get wider. "I don't know I would get my greasiness rub on you, Soo." He tried to laugh it, but Myungsoo know better that his lover is on verge of tears right now but tried to look strong in front of him.

He pats his older lover's head, then move to stroking the smooth blond hair. Trying to ease the overwhelming emotion the other's state in now, he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and his other hands move to give the other a soothing gesture to his lover's back.

After Woohyun seemed to be calmer, Myungsoo’s stomach starts to grumble again. Making both of them laugh. “Now now.. Let’s eat, shall we?” The elder grabs his lover’s arm, dragging them to the dining room.

 

* * *

 

After a nice meal and a couple glass of wine later, Woohyun back to the living room. He sits on the couch and not long after, his boyfriend joins him. Myungsoo settles his head on Woohyun's lap while the elder stroking his hair lovingly, humming some soothing tunes. The younger always love it when his lover's soothing hands meet his hair, giving fluttering feeling deep inside him.

Myungsoo’s finger makes its way to the elder’s wrist, grabs softly the hand that still doing its job with his hair, moving it closer to his lips. Kissing the inner wrist, right above the pulsating veins.

Woohyun blushed at the loving action, smile shyly as the younger stare at him from his position on his lap.

They stare at each other, contented and lost in the other's gaze. Myungsoo straightened himself, grabbing the other's chubby cheeks. Stroking it slowly, appreciating the softness. Then he move his finger's to his lover's plum, luscious pink lips.

"Do you remember what I told you about how I love to kiss your inner wrist, Hyunnie?"

The lips under his finger grow into a warm smile. "How could I forget that? It's the first sweet words you ever said."

"Oh really?" He chuckled. "Can you remind me again then?" He breathed the words against the elder's lips. Forehead touching.

Woohyun roll his eyes, but then his smile got wider. "Because wrist is the spot where the veins that carry the blood to human’s heart are most visible. It’s the most important link for human to keep living. And you want to be the one like veins in my life, so that I can't live without you and vice versa."

Myungsoo grins hearing the answer, he pecks his lover lips. "Yes, and I'll remind you every time that I mean what I said."

The elder chuckled while trying to hide the blush that making its way to his cheek. “Greasy Soo~”

“I learn from the best.” Myungsoo chuckled. “Besides, it’s better than being an ice prince. How the hell did they make that name anyway?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing (major) edited, still trying to figure how AO3 works, but this time I tried to post it using laptop and wow.. This is much easier than when I tried using phone.. XD


End file.
